Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and beings through the sheer strength of the Mind, and it can be channeled through a number of uses. While this power can be possessed by both Good & Evil as well as a few gifted Mortals, it rare for it to be naturally possessed by Evil Beings. Also Called Telekinesis has a number of different titles and nicknames that include: * Mental Force * T.K. (Telekinesis) * Object Manipulation * M.O.M (Mind Over Matter) Strength and Skill The strength of Telekinesis varies upon the user and the amount of control and raw power they possess. With more experience and training, users can learn to hone their Telekinesis and increase their precision and accuracy, as well as their overall force, and control; the more practice they put in, the greater their power will be. Channeling Eyes Hands Techniques Basic level *'Pushing & Pulling' On of the most basic acts of Telekinesis is to focus on objects in the general location in pull it toward the user, this can range from yanking a book off of shelf to pushing a bookshelf across the room. The same goes for Pushing; you could use this ability to make stones skip across the water or even send grown men moving in different direction. *'Holding' The ability to surround an object with Telekinetic force or pressure until they are crushed or immobile. Users of Telekinesis can use their power to make people or even other powers stop moving by simple surrounding the objects in question in Telekinetic Energy. Telekinetics can also use their powers to strangle opponents by applying pressure around their necks until their windpipe is crushed. *'Enhanced Strength' Users of Telekinesis are able to utilize their telekinetic energy into a personal force-field of energy that can be used to increase their physical conditions, allowing them to perform inhuman feats such that range from lifting a large table with only one arm to being able to destroy a wall with only one punch. Users can also use their Telekinesis stimulate a "mock levitation", allowing them increase the height of their jumps & even repel gravity for moments at a time. *'Repulsion' Advanced Level High Level Master Level Ultimate Level Possible Advancements As their abilities continue to grow, users of Telekinesis powers will manifest new powers. As Telekinesis is technically one of (if not the only) basis of many powers that have to do with "controlling/manipulating" the especially powerful users of Telekinesis have the potential to develop a wide array of powers. Elemental Powers The power power to control the natural elements in existence. Arguably the most common advancement of Telekinesis, which allows Telekinetic's to control either one of the classical fives Elements found in nature, or a more specific one that acts similar to Telekinesis and allows them to control the movement of objects while still remaining as in independent power. The connection between Telekinesis and Elemental Powers is "Movement" or "Moving". Users of this power are literally able to move, alter, and even mix the Element(s) that they control and utilize them in different ways. Psychokinesis Force Field Generation The ability to generate protective force fields, also known as Shielding. Users of Telekinesis can develop the power to generate force fields of kinetic energy, which often manifests as a transparent blue force field. These fields can be shaped into dome-like shields or barriers. Related Powers Telepathy The mental counter part to Telekinesis, Telepathy is the ability to hear and project the thoughts of oneself and others. Teletransportation Limitations * All beginners will need time to practice and may only be able to move objects that are in the users immediate vicinity. They will also only be able to move objects that they are able to physically move by themselves. * Telekentics may be prone to headaches due to the mental focus that is required, as a result the ability could be limited so as to allow recovery. * Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. Notable Users :Melinda Warren :Penelope Johnson :Billie Jenkins :Christopher Halliwell :Patric Halliwell :Pandora Mitchell